Lost
by Dawnflower of WindClan
Summary: Four kits. On an adventure. What could go wrong? One was lost. Forgotten. One has a different destiny. Is the only way to save to clans, is not to know the clans at all? (First chappy for a Leafclan challenge!)
1. Allegiances

**Hey! Dawnflower here! Yes my Pen name will be changing everyday this month. I'm changing it every day this month because of a silly thing going on at LeafClan! The Admen and the Mods (I'm a mod! :D) will change their Pen name every day this month. So yea if you have any suggestions on what to do next for my pen name I would appreciate it! If you do post a suggestion please note that I will put 'Dawnflower' somewhere in it. Thanks! And Enjoy the new story! P.S. I am giving the first 10 reviewers Plushies! So, REVIEW! **

_Allegiances:_

ThunderClan  
**Leader:**

Russetstar- Large russet colored tom with dark yellow eyes _**Apprentice:**_ Brackenpaw

**Deputy:**

Lightningspark- golden tabby tom with fur that sticks out in all directions, green eyes

**Medicine Cat: **

Bluefeather- Blue-gray she-cat with a white tail tip and muzzle due to old age, blue eyes _**Apprentice**_: Petalpaw

**Warriors:**

Jacklecry- tan tom with a darker 'blaze' running from his nose to the tip of his tail, darker paws, and yellow eyes.

Swiftstorm- black and gray tom with blue eyes  
Brightfire- golden tabby she-cat with amber eyes

Squirreltail- fluffy, bright ginger tabby she-cat with green eyes  
Spottedberry- cream she-cat with brown speckles, and green eyes

Lionpelt – fluffy golden tom with amber eyes

Dustcloud –Dusty tom with lighter patches and amber eyes

Fernleaf – Light gray she-cat with darker splotches and green eyes

Nightfeather- black tom with silver streaks, amber eyes

Tawnyfoot - Tawny-colored she-cat with darker legs, ears and tail.

Brookfur(Formerly Riverclan)- silver tabby she-cat with green eyes

Rosefall- light brown and ginger tabby she-cat with green eyes

Badgerfang- gray, black, and white splotched tom with unusually long fangs

Poppyfur- reddish tom with black speckles

**Apprentices:**

Petalpaw- cream, white, and light brown tortoiseshell she-cat, with green eyes

Brackenpaw- Golden-brown tabby tom with green eyes

**Queens:**

Gingerleaf- Golden tabby she-cat with hazel eyes; Mother to Russetstar's kits

Embersong- ginger tabby she-cat with green eyes; Mother to Nightfeather's kits

Flowerheart- silvery gray she-cat with white splotches and brown paws, Mother to an unknown cat's kits

**Kits:**

Sparkit- large russet colored tom like his father, Russetstar, with a black tail tip and yellow eyes Mother: Gingerleaf

Tigerkit- small dark ginger tabby tom with yellow eyes, Mother: Gingerleaf

Firekit- Fiery orange tom with amber eyes, Mother: Gingerleaf

Dawnkit- Bright ginger tabby she-cat with bright green eyes Mother: Embersong

Windkit- Dark ginger tom with silver streaks, Mother: Embersong

Spottedkit- Pretty white she-cat with black speckles and sparkling blue eyes, Mother: Flowerheart

Lilackit- light gray she-cat with white chest and front paws and gleaming green eyes, Mother: Flowerheart

Dapplekit- brown, grey and white tortoiseshell tom with light green eyes, Mother: Flowerheart

**Elders:**

Dovecloud- fluffy gray she-cat with blue eyes

Dulleye- Brown tom with dull, blind green eyes

Griffin (former loner)- very dark brown three-legged tom with a white muzzle due to age, and yellow eyes


	2. Chapter 1- Mud pies

**Chapter 1**

Dawnkit chased Firekit and Tigerkit around camp yowling, "GIVE ME BACK MY MOSS!"

"NEVER SHADOWCLAN SCUM!" Tigerkit hissed through the mouthful of moss. With an irritated mutter Dawnkit gave up the chase.

"Told you they'd ruin the fun." Windkit grumbled as he sat down next to his sister. Tigerkit rolled his eyes and padded back to Dawnkit with the moss in his jaws.

"Here, take the moss, we just wanted to play." Firekit squeaked as Tigerkit set the moss down.

"Dawnkit! Windkit! Get back in here! The warrior's are working on the camp!" Embersong called.

"Aww… ok." Dawnkit grumbled as she padded into the nursery.

"The warrior's were nice to build the nursery first! That flood was horrible! Good thing the rain stopped or the whole forest would have been underwater!" Windkit claimed.

"Yea then you would become a fish! And I would eat you!" Dawnkit yowled crouching down and lashing her tail in the air.

"Don't you dare-!" Windkit hissed before he was cut off by Dawnkit pouncing on his tail. "OWWWW!" Windkit wailed, "SHE'S BITEING MEE!" He yowled trying to swat Dawnkit off his tail.

Danwkit gave a final chomp before letting go, "You don't taste very good." She grumbled playfully.

"That's because I'm a cat, not a fish!" Windkit hissed licking his ruffled tail. "Plus, fish don't taste very good anyways."

Firekit padded over to Dawnkit, "D-do you want to sleep in my nest since you don't have one yet?" he asked, his tail twitching nervously.

"Sure! Thanks!" Dawnkit smiled swiping a paw over her ear.

"No problem." Firekit purred curling up in his nest, Dawnkit beside him.

Firekit woke early the next morning; he yawned and looked over at Dawnkit. Her fur sparkled with the patches of beautiful dawn light coming from the cracks in the nursery roof._ I'll always be here for you. _He promised.

Firekit watched the cats start to stir. "Why are you up so early?" Gingerleaf asked as she licked her kit.

"Well. Dad looks like he's about to call a meeting. Why doesn't he visit us? He only visits Sparkkit." Firekit frowned.

"He's a strange cat." Gingerleaf sighed.

"All cats old enough to catch their own prey, gather under the high rock for a clan meeting!" Russetstar yowled. He continued once everyone was there, "Sparkkit, you have reached the age of three moons, and it is time for you to become apprenticed. From this day on, until you receive your warrior name, you will be known as Sparkpaw. I will be you're mentor."

A protest yowl rose from the murmuring crowd, "But I'm you're apprentice!"

Russetstar hissed, "Brackenpaw! You will be passed on to Swiftstorm. You will restart you're apprenticeship and trail alongside Sparkpaw."

"B-but I've had two moons of training! I can't just restart!" Brackenpaw snapped, storming to the front of the crowd.

"Leader's word is law." Russetstar snarled simply. With a last failed attempt Brackenpaw gave up.

Firekit sat stunned. _B-but Sparkkit's only THREE moons! That's not fair! _ Russetstar jumped down from the high rock to signal the meeting was over. Lilackit padded over to Firekit, "It's ok, Sparkkit was a jerk anyways." She whispered. "How about going on an adventure to get you're mind off it?" She suggested.

Firekit nodded. "Ok. Let's ask Windkit and Dawnkit if they want to come to!" Firekit mewed suddenly cheerful. He bounced over to where Dawnkit and Windkit were chatting. "Want to go on an adventure with me and Lilackit?" He squeaked.

"Sure!" Dawnkit bounced to her paws, "I know a hole in the nursery that the warrior's haven't fixed yet! Lets go!" she squealed.

"I don't know about this…" Windkit mumbled as he followed the other kits to the hole.

"Come on! It'll be fun!" Firekit urged. With a sigh Windkit nodded.

"It's so squashy!" Dawnkit exclaimed as she poked some mud. "How far do you think we are from camp?" she suddenly asked.

"Quite far, we've been walking for a while." Lilackit mewed.

With a wicked grin Firekit scooped up some mud and flung it at Dawnkit. "You're it!" he squealed dashing away.

"Hey! No fair!" Dawnkit yowled as she chased the other kits. Lilackit stopped and chuckled as Windkit went crashing to the ground. Dawnkit seized the moment and flung mud directly at Windkit's head. With a squeal Windkit was covered in mud. "You're it now!" Dawnkit giggled darting away.

With an irritated growl Windkit staggered to his paws. He waited until Lilackit's gard was down before he pounced. He landed on her back forcing her into the mud. "Got ya!" he purred scurrying away.

"No fair! You can't do that!" Lilackit protested once on her paws.

"Can too!" Windkit flashed.

"Can not!" Lilackit flashed back.

"Can too!"

"Can not!"

"Whatever, I'll be it." Firekit interrupted. He watched the other kits dart away before deciding who to go after. He followed Lilackit until she stopped. He quickly hurled mud at her back. He sped away chuckling, sending mud into the air as he ran. Lilackit shook out her mud-soaked fur. "Let's play a new game! I don't like this." She announced.

"Fine, what do _you_ want to play?" Windkit questioned as he padded back to Lilackit.

"How about we play clan's at battle?" Lilackit suggested.

"Dawnkit and I are ThunderClan! You and Windkit are ShadowClan!" Firekit announced.

"Why do you get to decide?!" Windkit shot a glare at Firekit.

"Let's just play!" Lilackit grumbled.

Dawnkit followed Firekit as he stalked up on Lilackit. "You go find Windheart. I'll take on Lilacstar." He whispered.

"Yes Firestar." Dawnkit nodded before disappearing to find Windkit. Firekit prepared to pounce, but was stopped short because of a shriek.

**DUN DUN DUN! And it's just the first chappy ;) so yea... Again THE FIRST 10 REVEIWERS GET PLUSHIES! **


	3. Gone, Gone, Gone (mostly done by Petal!)

**Chapter 2**

Firekit darted to where Windkit was; standing over a large gorge. "Where's Dawnkit?!" He questioned looking around.  
"D-down there!" Windkit squealed.  
A little ways down, Dawnkit was struggling to get a grip on a ledge. "Help me!" She cried, "I-I can't get up! Please!"  
"Hold on!" firekit yowled he franticly looked for a way to reach Dawnkit.  
"Look! Trespassing kits!" Windkit crouched down and looked behind him, a patrol of ShadowClan cats were approaching.  
"We can't stay here! They'll kill us!" Lilackit squealed, "Lets go!" she hissed pulling Firekit's scruff.  
"No! We can't leave Dawnkit!" he pleaded.  
"We can't stay! You can stay and get killed, But you aren't keeping us here!" Windkit hissed.  
With a screech Dawnkit plummeted into the gorge.  
"NO!" Firekit wailed.  
a few moments later Windkit squealed with joy, "Look!" he pointed with his tail to the other side of the gorge. "She's alive!"  
"Dawnkit-!" Firekit was cut off by a large ShadowClan warrior.  
"And what do you think your doing?" the tom growls, unsheathing his claws. Firekit takes a few steps backwards, dangerously close to the approaching gorge. Out of the corner of his eye he sees Dawnkit, her eyes are wide and pleading. Firekit turns back to the ShadowClan patrol. I just need them not to notice Dawnkit...I need to delay. He collapses onto the ground,  
"Oh help me! You see I'm lost and all alone I need-" a different ShadowClan warrior cuts him off this time.  
"Cut the act young one, were not going to hurt you we only want to know why your here...we don't normally mess with kittypets." Firekit's fur bristles,  
"I am NOT a kittypet!" he growls glaring at the older warriors.  
"Firekit!" Windkit mutters,  
"Not now!" Firekit nudges his friend. Windkit doesn't seem to get the hint, luckily Lilackit does she shoulders her way forward.  
"Yes...you see were from, ThunderClan!" she meows, "And I'm sure our leader would be very mad if you-" she stops at the sight of the ShadowClan warriors advancing towards her.  
"I'm sure your leader would stop at nothing to get kits back...would he?" a white she-cat presses, Lilackit narrows her eyes. The cats have suddenly become suspicious,  
"Firekit!" Windkit hisses again. Firekit yet again ignores him,  
"S-s-sure" he stutters. The she-cat smiles,  
"Grab them!" she orders. "We'll tempt some land, or prey for these kits in reward" she meows her voice scaly. Firekit gulps as a ShadowClan tom pads towards him. He flexes his claws, preparing to attack. The tom easily picks him up by the scruff before he can react.  
"Stupid kit" he mumbles, Firekit growls. The tom also picks up Windkit,  
"Firekit I was trying to tell you something!" Windkit hisses. Firekit flicks his tail,  
"It can wait!" he grumbles. Windkit hisses again,  
"Its about Dawnkit shes losing her grip and-" Windkit is cut off by a piercing wail. Firekit looks over his shoulder just in time to see Dawnkit's claws dislodge from the rocky cliff of the gorge. He tries to help, but he can't. ShadowClan has him now and Dawnkit's...gone.

**short chappy! and I had a BIG help from Petalwish! she's the best! I don't know what I would do without her! Go cheek out her stories! she's an awesome writer! Actually she did most of this, so DON'T give me credit, if you like this chappy PM her! I'm sure you'll like her! and I'm sure she'll like you! Until the next chappy,**

**~Dawn**


End file.
